


Found

by swtalmnd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Soft Goat Farmer Bucky, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: "Found you," said Steve, grinning ear to ear.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenThayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/gifts).



> Dr QT's having a hard week, so this soft goat farmer Bucky is for her.
> 
> Just six more of these to go! Eep!

"Found you," said Steve, grinning ear to ear.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I wasn't exactly lost this time," he snarked, but he gave Steve a kiss anyway. "You're the one who usually hides from goat-related responsibilities."

"The goats don't love me," he said mournfully, making puppy eyes. "You love me, though, right?"

"You know I do, you asshole." Bucky smiled and distributed the last of the goats' evening meal. "Have I ever told you that you're a terrible goat farmer?" he asked, handing off the empty container so he could slip his arm around Steve's waist as they walked.

"Yeah, but I'm a great househusband." Steve kissed his hair. "I got that veg you like and Anaya taught me how to cook it."

Bucky chuckled. "They were all so appalled when they found out you used to boil everything. We're lucky someone likes you."

"Oh, no," said Steve, slinging his free arm around Bucky's shoulders. "They tell me every time that they're only putting up with me for their white wolf."

Bucky snorted. "That explains why they keep asking if you're good in bed."

"I keep telling them I learned it all from you," said Steve innocently. "So if I'm bad, you've got no one to blame but yourself."

Bucky tugged him into a kiss. "You're a fast learner," he teased, shamelessly making out ten feet from their door until someone nearby made an appreciative howl, setting off all their neighbors' kids. "Come on, I want dinner and sex on the table once I've washed up."

Steve snorted a laugh and let himself be coaxed into the shower. Dinner was being kept warm by Wakandan tech. It helped people with everyday tasks while letting them tend to the important things themselves. It was something he and Bucky were working on with each other, too, learning to help where it mattered in the small ways and not interfere with the big ones.

They washed each other, two men and three arms functioning about as well together as they had back when they were whole. Better, really, now that they could be open about loving each other. 

"I'm glad you let me come here," said Steve softly, massaging Bucky's scalp and down his neck, admiring the suds flowing over the planes of his broad back.

Bucky turned and kissed him. "I almost didn't. I didn't want any more battles, and you've always been full of fight."

Steve tucked them under the fall of water and helped rinse away the soap. "I'm fighting for the two of us now, I guess."

Bucky chuckled. "When the big fights come, we'll still go." Another kiss, warm and sweet, and he pressed their foreheads together. "I need a home to come back to. I always needed that."

"You needed me waiting," said Steve, softly apologetic. "But now the goats will wait for us both."

Bucky laughed, and if it was a little more damp than the shower could explain, well, no one knew but them.


End file.
